


Optimist, Pessimist, Realist

by Thamys020



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Apathetic Riku, He tries okay, Multi, Riku can't give a shit anymore, TW: past cutting, give him credit, help these children, internal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: If you looked at their friend group, you'd assume Sora was the optimist.





	Optimist, Pessimist, Realist

**Author's Note:**

> Apathetic Riku is quite relatable tbh

If you looked at their friend group, you’d assume that Sora was the optimist. 

And if you had assumed that before this whole shitshow started, you’d be correct. Sora was the optimist, Kairi was the mediator, and he was the pessimist. 

Nowadays, the role of optimist was split between the three, a balancing act meant only to keep each other from throwing themselves off a cliff. Sora was jaded beyond his teenage years, and his encouragement consisted of on good days “We can do this” and on bad days “At least we aren’t dead”. Kairi was much more cynical than she once was, with her encouragement consisting of "We're in a war. Why are we in a war? I don't know, but at least we're doing it well." and Riku sometimes missed the old Kairi who was there to balance the two, when their biggest concern was how they would survive on the ocean on their meager raft, so Riku took on most of it. 

We can do this. He says while absently touching self created wounds that were easy to hide in a black coat. It’s all going to be okay. He says while Kairi scowls at the ground, throwing her weapon and explaining that they shouldn’t have to do this. It’ll all be fine. He says while Sora lays in a depressive state on the sand. 

Riku, as much as he is ill-suited for this job, is now the optimist. He misses the time where he didn't have to be. 

The Keyblade?

Whoever that man was, with too much hair gel, he thought giving weapons to a child of four was a great idea. Yeah, nothing could ever go wrong there. 

Why is he the optimist? Because Sora is too jaded and broken to be, and Kairi is too angry to mediate.

Riku isn’t done, he’s just  _ grey _ and apathetic towards everything, and it’s sad that  _ grey  _ is now his default emotion, when before it was smug. 

He was so smug back then.

He misses it. 

And now he can’t bring himself to care about anything but Sora and Kairi, and he’d be damned if they were as  _ grey _ as he was because it was a terrible feeling to be just one color all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> when you only care about two people in your life


End file.
